Comfort
by LysCat
Summary: When Jasper and Bella turn to each other for comfort, things progress to a place that Jasper never considered going before.


Title: Comfort  
Author: Alysia  
Category: Vamp/human, Jasper/Bella. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it.  
Summery: When Jasper and Bella turn to each other for comfort, things progress to a place where Jasper never considered going before.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters familiar to Twilight. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Stepping into the large garage, Bella Swan wrapped her arms around her middle. For the last two weeks, she'd been meaning to say something, but whenever she gathered enough courage to approach Jasper, she lost all capability to speak. What could she possibly say to him that would provide any comfort? More than that, would he even want to talk to her? Yes, Jasper was family…she supposed. The truth was, they never spent any time alone together. Where there was a common understanding that they were essentially family, did she even have the right to approach him?

Lying on his back, covered in grease, Jasper Hale let out a string of curses. He tossed down the tool he'd been using and stood up. Since his family had left to go hunting, he'd thought he would have a few hours to himself. He was almost angry that Bella decided to disturb that solitude. He didn't offer a greeting, he simply looked at her.

"You okay?" As soon as the words passed her lips, she wanted to call them back. Of course he wasn't okay!

Of all the Cullens, Jasper was the one that she spent the least amount of time with. Between her clumsy nature and the fact that he had the 'least amount' of control out of any of the family members, Edward made sure to keep her as far from Jasper as he could. In fact, other than the brief time she spent with Jasper in Phoenix, Bella couldn't remember another time that she was alone with him.

Feeling the embarrassment in Bella, Jasper's lip curled up in sarcasm. "Bella, I am so far from okay…"

She nodded. "I know. It was a stupid question," she allowed. "I…wanted to see how you were." Despite the fact that they weren't close by any means, he was still family and if there was one person who could identify with her, it was him.

Pursing his lips, he shook his head. "I'm not gonna go off and murder anyone. Why don't you run off and tell the others that? Then maybe they will leave me alone," he spat out.

"It never crossed my mind," she replied stiffly. She didn't mean to insult him. "I was worried about you."

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized. In the past two weeks, the rest of his family made sure that there was at least one person with him at all times. He knew that they had good intentions, but he couldn't deal with their emotions. How was he supposed to process his own feelings when he had foreign ones to deal with as well?

Bella could only nod her head. What could she possibly say to him? His wife of fifty years cheated on him with a man that he considered a brother. "This…this whole situation sucks."

Jasper snorted. "Very much so," he agreed. "I just can't believe that they…" he shook his head; a brief flash was enough to strike pain through his non-beating heart. "I just…I keep replaying all these things and I'm seeing looks shared between them…"

"You're seeing it in an all new light," she supplied in a knowing tone. Yeah, she'd been doing the same thing. Up until that day, she never felt worried about them. Yes, Edward and Alice were close, but she'd always supposed it was because of their powers. Not once did she ever consider that it was anything more.

After a moment of shared silence, Jasper decided it was time to say something. Anything was better than thinking about his wife and brother. "You aren't as upset as I thought you'd be."

Bella stiffened slightly. "I suppose I'm still in shock. There's obviously pain because they …and I feel cheated, but it's more than just that." She was having a difficult time explaining it. Yes, she felt that betrayal, but she was more upset that Edward went out and… "I saved myself for him…or I was saving myself. When I met him, he just…I was so bewitched. I would have given him anything and I wanted to, but he would never accept me." As much as it hurt, she consoled herself to the idea that they would one day share their first experiences with each other. "Finding out that he'd bedded Alice when he wouldn't even touch me was a slap in the face."

In a rush, Jasper was engulfed in blazing jealousy. Stepping closer to Bella, he sent out a wave of calm. "Bella…" Having the ability to feel other's emotions certainly gave him an advantage. It was no secret to the family that Edward and Bella were often at odds due to the sexual tension. Jasper could understand both points of view. "He was trying to cope."

"That's not an excuse for him to go off and-"

"I never said it was," he broke through the beginning of her rant. "I just understood his emotions. He never experienced sex and because of that, he didn't know what to expect."

Bella picked up a rag and began fiddling with it. "I am so angry at him for doing that. We were engaged to be married and he just went off and…" to her, it felt as though she always cared more deeply for him then he felt for her. "I have shed so many tears over it, but then there are other times when I feel…nothing at all. What does that say about our relationship?"

"It could be worse, you could be enraged like I was," he tried to explain. He'd destroyed the room that he shared with his wife. From her decorations to little trinkets from their past, nothing was left whole.

Bella looked up and stared her companion. "I'm tired of hurting."

"Bella, I don't think that I could help you," he excused. He could barely contain his own emotions.

"I do need help, but I don't want your artificial emotions," she returned. Whether she liked it or not, this was a situation she would have to deal with. She'd never be able to move on if she didn't.

His brows furrowed together in confusion. "What could I possibly help you with?" Immediately, he felt a rush of lust. An emotion that he knew was not his own. In truth he'd never considered Bella as anything more than Edward's girlfriend. He accepted that she was part of the family and he had done his best to work on his control where she was concerned, but that was all. Having been a vampire for nearly a hundred and fifty years, he had seen an abundance of beautiful women. He had just never considered Bella as anything more than cute.

Stepping closer to Jasper, Bella began wiping the grease off his face with the rag in her hand. She wasn't sure where this bravery had come from, but she made sure to keep eye contact with him. "This isn't difficult for you, is it? Me, being this close…"

Her only response was a barely perceptive shake of his head. He had lost all capability of speech. Here was little Bella, a girl whom he'd never particularly noticed, trying to seduce him. He certainly had no qualms about doing anything with her, but she really had no idea what she was about to get herself into.

"You better be careful, little girl…" he warned.

"I'm tired of not feeling anything," Bella replied. "Look, I'm not asking for anything more than comfort."

"Comfort?" He asked smirking. "That's a nice way of putting it."

She took a deep breath. She could either argue with him, or she could just go right into it. She'd already debated enough with Edward in the past over this decision; she didn't need to do it with Jasper as well. "Despite what you may think, you need this just as much as I do."

"Bella, I am not the gentleman that my brother is," he warned. It was a disclaimer. If they did go through with her insane idea, she needed to understand that he wouldn't be giving her silk sheets by candlelight.

"I've been there, I don't want a gentleman," Bella replied. "I'm not some breakable toy that Edward made me out to be." She'd thought it over. Yes, she was perhaps premature in her decision, but she wanted this.

"And this has nothing to do with revenge?" Jasper observed.

"Of course it does," Bella admitted. She'd considered lying, but she knew she wouldn't get away with it. While Edward had never come right out and said it, she knew that her ex-boyfriend harbored resentment towards Jasper. She knew he would be furious if he found out that she gave her virginity to his own brother.

"I don't like to be used," he replied. He'd had enough of that in his past.

Bella scoffed. "Like you wouldn't find some form of pleasure were Alice to discover that her best friend and husband fucked."

Jasper considered her words. He did like that idea. There was some hesitancy on his end, but only because Bella was human. It had been seventy plus years since the last time he bedded a human. The thought of taking her virginity did appeal to him though. "Fair enough."

"Besides, it would be a change from what you're used to," she finally moved her gaze from his face. Her hands ghosted down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. With bravery coursing through her veins, she attempted to pull his shirt over his head. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when it was caught around his neck.

Aiding Bella, Jasper tossed his shirt over his head. Grabbing both of her hands in his own, he placed a kiss on each of them. "Why are you so nervous? What happened to the woman who moments ago was trying to seduce me?" He teased, hoping to relax her.

"Because I don't know where to start." Jasper had already been married, and she had no idea what kind of experience he had beyond Alice. She was just a fumbling virgin. This would no doubt be something that Jasper would never think of again.

Taking her words at face value and then reading her emotions, Jasper placed her hands on his chest. He knew that she was feeling inadequate and he hoped that he could sooth her worries. "We're in no rush. Take your time, there's no need to hurry through this." They were alone in the house.

Bella nodded her head, her attention focused on his chest. Gently, she rubbed his chest. It occurred to her that he skin wasn't smooth like the others. She frowned in confusion. She didn't think that there was anything that could blemish their skin. "Jasper?"

"Did Edward ever tell you about my past?" Jasper asked, sensing her curiosity.

"Not really. He said that until you met Alice, you lived a different life. He never explained further and I never asked." Humiliation set in. Here she was, about to lose her virginity to a man that she virtually knew nothing about.

"I'll tell you about it one day, but now is not the time," Jasper assured. He knew that he was wrong in doing it, but he sent out a wave of desire to Bella.

Leaning her head forward, Bella placed a kiss on one of his pectorals. Breathing against his nipple, she felt Jasper shiver. Pleased by his reaction, using her lips, she made a path to his other pectoral and repeated the action before opening her mouth and flicking his nipple with her tongue.

Upon feeling her warm breath against him, Jasper's eyes involuntarily closed. He couldn't remember ever feeling that sensation. With a mind of their own, his arms moved up and he framed her face in his hands. He wasn't sure if it was in effort to stop her, or keep her there.

Feeling encouragement, she closed her mouth around his nipple. She wasn't sure what his stance was on biting, but she figured that there was no harm in gently nibbling on him. The moan he expelled went right to the pit of her stomach. While she focused on sucking and nibbling on his one nipple, one hand was busy pinching the other.

Jasper had never been one for foreplay. With Alice, she always knew ahead of time whenever they were going to play. She claimed that the visions were enough to get her ready, and he never minded. As for his past beyond Alice, for him it was about self gratification. For him, it was a relatively new experience.

In a flash, Jasper pulled Bella to her feet and discarded her shirt before she found her footing. Between them, Bella's heart began pounding. She was worried about her stature compared the near perfection that he must have been used to.

Jasper placed his hands on her waist and pulled her body in close to his. His eyes closed and his head dropped into the crook of her neck. He thought that it was because he was trying to get used to her scent. Later on, down the road he would think back on the moment and realize that he completely missed the sense of wholeness that enveloped him when he was in her arms. He was too wrapped up in the moment. With his head still buried in her neck, one hand raised to push down a bra strap. Using his lips, he kissed a trail from her neck to the end of her shoulder. Moving his head to the other side, Jasper repeated his actions, pulling the other bra strap down. While he continued to kiss the area, he reached around her back and unclasped her bra; pulling away only far enough so that it could slip off.

The moment she was exposed, Bella wanted to cover herself. The last thing that she wanted was to be compared to a level of beauty that she had no chance against. With that insecurity at the forefront of her mind, Bella's arms began moving.

By now, her emotions were creating havoc within him. Jasper's chest needlessly heaved up and down. "Don't," he pleaded, blocking the path of her arms. "You're beautiful," he expelled in a voice that surprised even him. He was surprised with his reaction to the precious creature in his arms. Deciding not to dwell on the thought at that particular time, he turned his focus back to their situation. "You're nipples are hard," he observed, using a hand to pinch one.

Bella's head shot back and a loud moan erupted. It was the first time that anyone other than herself had touched her there and she was overwhelmed with the sensation. "To be fair, you are a few degrees cooler than me," she tried to argue back, but could really care less about it.

"Hmmm…" Jasper trailed off. He pulled his hand away and almost smirked upon hearing the slight whine in her protest. "We really shouldn't let that fact go to waste…" he made sure to pinch her other nipple.

"Definitely not." Her mind had turned to complete mush. She felt conflicting emotions. It was almost as though it was too much, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. When he leaned over and placed his mouth around her nipple, her legs nearly gave out from under her. She would have fallen if he didn't have vampire reflexes and caught her.

"Sweetheart, I just got started and you're already weak in the knees?" He asked between kissing her chest.

Bella wished she had a witty comeback, but there was none. "Maybe we could find someplace more comfortable? Somewhere I could at least sit down…" With that, he swept her into his arms. Before she could process the speed at which they were moving, she was already sitting down. She vaguely took notice that they were on the hood of Edward's car. Well, she never envisioned losing her virginity on the hood of a car… "Really?"

"You didn't specify where and I thought…what the hell? Besides, I put a blanket down so it shouldn't be too cold for you."

"I also noticed that I seemed to have lost my pants as well," Bella told him, one of her eyebrows arched in question.

"Yeah…it tends to make the act of sex more helpful," he answered in a factual tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me, have you always been aggravating?" She couldn't remember ever having seen Jasper be such a smart ass. Usually that honor went to Emmett. Actually, she'd never really seen Jasper say much of anything. Granted, whenever she was around him in the past other people were always there to carry on the conversation…

"Tell me, do you really want to talk about this now or would you like for me to make you cum?"

A strong shot of lust ran through her and Bella felt herself become more wet then she had ever been. Why did her heart jump from that one question? Was it just because this was a new situation? Before she had time to consider the question too deeply, she realized that she was being gently being laid down against the hood of the car. When Jasper pulled her hips forward, she began nibbling on her bottom lip.

Pulling her legs up, Jasper kissed each inner thigh as he ran is his hand up each leg. Bella wasn't much taller than Alice, but her legs were much longer and Jasper looked forward to the thought of having them wrapped around him. Skimming his fingers down her thigh, he grabbed the waistband of her panties. A simple cotton, bikini pair. They were a complete change from the flashy under garments that Alice would wear. While he never minded Alice's choices, he liked the unassuming innocence that Bella's offered. He was even surprised to find himself just as excited.

He pulled her underwear off and marveled at the sight before him. Her arousal was wafted up to him and he knew that if he wasn't already hard, he would be then. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he leaned in. He placed a kiss on her mound and smirked at the way she began to squirm.

The first touch to her core nearly brought her to a sitting position. She'd touched herself plenty of times. In fact when she was with Edward, it was the only form pleasure she could get. Still, there was such a big difference between her small digits and his larger and colder ones.

"You're so wet, Bella," Jasper whispered. He inserted another finger and began speeding up the process.

In response, Bella let out a loud whimper. "Jasper…"

The blonde smiled at her reaction. "I like it when you say my name like that," he confessed. His stomach would twist whenever she said it. He assumed it was because he wasn't yet used to anyone else calling his name in passion. Looking down at her flushed features and the way her brown locks were fanned around her face, Jasper knew that it wasn't enough. As much as he was enjoying the feel of her silkiness, he knew that he wanted to taste her. Without warning, he adjusted his position. Removing his fingers from her warm cavern. He pushed Bella's legs further apart and dove right in. He didn't heed the fact that it was Bella's first experience. He was starved man and Bella was his feast.

She liked the feeling he brought her using his fingers, but as his tongue began stroking her; Bella was lost in a whole new sensation. Letting out a loud moan, she wanted him to know that he enjoyed his ministrations. "I like that."

Slightly pulling away, Jasper smiled against her nether lips. "Oh. You do, do you?" Not waiting for an answer, he dove back in with a vengeance. Between her emotions and the sounds she was expelling, he knew that she was enjoying this, but he had yet to make her cum. Was she training herself not to? Her inexperience should make her leak like a faucet…

"What are you doing, Bella?" Jasper asked, pulling away from her.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined. "I was enjoying that," Bella panted.

He shook his head. "You need to let go of all your reservations, sweetheart. I want all of you, do you hear me?" He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. He wanted to know exactly what he could do to her body. "Do you understand me, Bella? If you can't do that, I won't continue." He lied, of course. He would finish, but she didn't need to know that. What she felt, he wanted to experience.

Trying to focus on his words, she nodded. She would have agreed to anything if it meant getting his mouth back on her.

"Tell me, Bella. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," she confirmed.

Leaning down, he licked her slit. "Do you like what I can do to you? That I'm down here tasting you. And Bella? I can't remember ever tasting anything better."

"Ugh!"

"You're so wet and hot. I've never felt anything like it before." Using his fingers, he stroked her. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard," he vowed.

"Then shut up and do it!" She exclaimed. Every time she would near her peek, he would pull away and start talking to her. It was aggravating!

"As you wish," he returned. Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue. He stroked her for a few minutes trying to find a rhythm that she liked. Moments later he was rewarded when her pants and moans increased. She started gyrating against his mouth. So much so that he used his hands to keep her in place. Refusing to let her move, he continued on with his pattern. "That's it Bella. Let go. Cum for me. Cum harder then you've ever cum before…"

"Yeah…" Bella panted. She wanted desperately to move her hips, but she was no match against Jasper's vampire strength. She knew that she would have bruises there later, but it was going to be so worth it. "I'm gonna cum…" With that one warning, the bottom crashed out from under her and she screamed out her pleasure.

Jasper finally let go of her hips. Letting her ride out the storm, he continued to stroke her. When her hips finally stopped moving, he placed one last kiss against her before shimmying up her body.

"Wow…Jasper, that was the most intense thing I ever…just, wow," Bella tried to explain. Her chest was heaving and her voice felt horse.

A proud smile overtook his face and Jasper nodded. He had too. Enjoying her emotions was a complete high for him. "I aim to please," he murmured against her breast before placing a lingering kiss on her nipple. Looking down at her, he took in Bella's appearance. Her cheeks flushed from exertion, her eyes beaming in wonder. He loved her mused hair. She was perhaps the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

Meeting his gaze head on, she stared into Jasper's eyes. It was as though he was trying to see through her, and at that moment, she was an open book. He had a self assured air about him, cocky because of the pleasure he had given her. He certainly knew what he was doing and seemed delighted about that.

Watching the way that Bella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, he was overcome with the most intense feeling to kiss her. Jasper had wanted to keep a certain distance throughout this, but as he stared at her in that moment, he knew it was a moot point. Leaning down, he placed a single kiss on her lips.

"You sure you want this?" Jasper asked, making sure that Bella was indeed serious about taking this all the way. If she wasn't a virgin, he wouldn't have bothered asking.

Bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, Bella nodded. She wanted to make sure that he felt her assurance. It wasn't what she had always envisioned, but it was Jasper. She trusted him, and at least she would have the memory of sharing her first time with a friend…if that was what she could accurately describe him as.

Jasper leaned into her hand. "This is going to hurt, and there is going to be a little bit of blood. I just want you to know that I can handle it."

"I know you can." The others seemed to find him the weak link, but not Bella. Since her last birthday, she had seen things in a new light. Not only did Jasper have his own blood lust to deal with, but everyone else's as well. She knew in her heart that was what led him to attacking her that night.

"I'm going to manipulate your emotions so that you don't focus on the initial pain," he admitted.

"I trust you." And it was the complete truth.

Leaning closer to her, Jasper decided the best way to about breaking her hymen with the least amount of pain was to distract her. He finally allowed himself to kiss, really and truly kiss, Bella. At first he was met with surprise, but it didn't last longer than a few seconds before she began returning the action with fervor. He plundered her mouth, tasting every bit of her that he could. He actually found her zeal amazingly arousing. When he felt that she had thrown all of herself into the kiss, he began to thrust into her. With small thrusts, he worked his way in at a decently comfortable way. It wasn't until his member met with resistance that he momentarily paused. Once again, he gauged her emotions with his power. Discovering that she was at the most easy, he surged all the way forward.

When Bella felt the sting, she gasped into his mouth. Up until that moment, everything had felt wonderful. Her eyes filled with tears upon the unfamiliar sensation.

With him buried as far as he could go inside her, Jasper paused. Giving her a chance to get used to the feeling, he pulled away from her mouth. With one hand, he wiped the moisture that gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I know, sweetheart," he cooed in a soft whisper. When he was aware that the muscles around him were more relaxed, he pushed a wave of desire to her. Pulling out slightly, he pushed back in, again and again. He remained gentle, but when he felt the increasing moisture pool against the base of his swollen penis, he sped up his pace.

He knew that he wouldn' t be able to move as rapidly as he could with Alice, but he found the slow pace pleasant. Her slick heat stimulated him in way that he had never enjoyed. At that moment, she was an open book to him. Her moans spoke well enough, but when he dove into her emotions, the combination spurred him on.

Once the stinging receded, Bella concentrated on the new sensations. There was still tenderness there, but she supposed that it would fade within the next couple days. She felt her pleasure increasing and it provided a nice lubrication. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Jasper. He had his head thrown back as he rode her small body. The muscles in his neck flexed every time he emitted a small groan. He wasn't overly vocal, but Bella could sense his satisfaction through the facial gestures he made.

Hesitance, wonder, pleasure, admiration and satisfaction were clear cut to him. Inwardly, he frowned. If her mind could wander, then he obviously wasn't doing a good job. Slightly, he shifted his hips so that when he thrust all the way into her willing body, he would rub against her bundle of nerves. After that, a dazzling amount of lust was the only thing he sensed. Her whimpers and moans increased and they spurred him on just a little more.

Closing her eyes, her head thrashed from side to side. It was as though it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel more, but she just didn't know what. Yet at the same time, he was doing all of the right things. She didn't feel as though she could express herself well enough.

Multiplying not only his feelings, but hers as well, Jasper felt his orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. He didn't want to finish before her so he used his ability to spur on her orgasm as well. He hoped that he could help her reach hers before or at least at the same time that he had his. Slipping a hand in between their bodies, he stimulated her clit. Her reactions were renewed and she began thrusting her hips up to meet his. Moments later, they tumbled over the edge together.

After Jasper rolled off of her, Bella tried to calm her breathing. She felt more than uncomfortable. She never considered losing her virginity to someone that wasn't her boyfriend. She'd always anticipated cuddling with her lover, both of them glowing in satisfaction. She meant it when she told Jasper that she didn't expect anything more from him, so she certainly didn't expect for him to hold her.

In awkward silence, Jasper slipped off the hood of the car and put his boxers back on. He felt her emotions as surely as he felt his own. The fact that her discomfort matched and increased his own made the atmosphere a bit tense. Alice had been his lover for so many years; he found the current situation extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, the others should be back any time now…and I don't think that…we should…" Jasper stuttered. Why couldn't he spit out a full sentence? "Maybe we should get dressed?"

Bella nodded, he certainly had a point. The Cullens, save Rosalie, accepted her as part of the family. At least they had when she was Edward's girlfriend. She wondered what they would think were they to discover what took place that afternoon. Sitting up, she wrapped the blanket around her body.

Jasper watched his lover wince from the motion. "You should take a bath. The warm water will help sooth you."

Once again, the brunette nodded. "Yeah..." she really had no idea if it would, but it sounded as though he knew what he was talking about. She headed to the door, not bothering to grab the rest of her things. When she realized they were still lying where they haphazardly tossed them, she turned back around. "My clothes…"

"Don't worry. I'll gather them for you. When you get out of the bath, they will be waiting in Edward's room."

Offering a tentative smile, Bella brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Thanks, Jasper."

It was his turn to nod. He waited until she left the garage completely before he rushed around, grabbing every item of clothing. After returning her clothes to Edward's room, Jasper headed to the spare restroom. He needed to wash away the evidence of their afternoon tryst. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was afraid of how Carlisle and Esme would react.

When he and Alice first arrived to live with them, everyone was so cautious around him. Where his wife was immediately accepted, they needed to warm up to him. It took many years, but he knew that he found his own place in the family.

When Alice and Edward's affair was discovered, his first worry would be that the others would discard him since he was no longer 'tied' to the family. It wasn't until Esme pulled him aside and explained that he was her son…their son. She'd told him that he couldn't do anything to change that fact, but he doubted his 'mother' had deflowering Bella in mind. Each of the 'children' had special places in Carlisle and Esme's hearts, but Bella was a bit different. She was the only child that came to them as human. Everyone was particularly protective of her.

It wasn't until he heard Rosalie's unhappy exclamation that he realized how time got away from him.

"Jasper Whitlock! What the hell were you thinking when you had sex with Bella in my domain!?"

"Jasper Whitlock!" Esme exclaimed.

"Get down here!" That one made him wince. He looked up to Carlisle, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint the patriarch of the family.

"Dude! You lucky dog!" Of course, Emmett had to chime in.

Knowing that he needed to face the music, he turned off the shower and got dressed. In less than a minute, he was standing in front of the others. The disapproving expressions on Carlisle and Esme's faces were enough to make him feel as though he were an inch tall. Rosalie was none too pleased at the turn of events. It was the exact opposite of Emmett's barely contained excitement.

"I know how this looks…" he began, as he filtered through his thoughts for something to say.

"Jasper, what were you thinking?" Esme asked.

"We all know what he was thinking," Rosalie bit.

Giving her daughter an exasperated look, Esme shook her head. "Bella's so young. It was one thing for her and Edward to attempt a physical relationship, but do you have any idea how easy it could have been for you to lose control?"

"I know that I've given you all reason to doubt me," the former soldier started. "I wouldn't have done anything to harm Bella."

"Maybe not on purpose, no," Carlisle broke in. "If you remember, it wasn't very long ago that you went after her when she cut her finger…"

"And it wasn't just his own blood lust he was dealing with," Bella reminded the others.

Rosalie scowled. "And she makes an appearance…" the blonde muttered. She wasn't about to admit the fact that Bella caught her off guard with her appearance.

Ignoring the blonde, Bella looked at the others. "Yes, I understand that Jasper came from a different back ground than you guys. He's had a lot to deal with, he knows that. Do you guys?"

Narrowing her eyes, Rosalie stepped closer to Bella. "Of course we know! Spending a few months with my family doesn't make you an expert."

"And you'd figure that after decades with them you would know know more."

"What is she even doing here?" Rosalie looked to Carlisle. "Edward no longer wants her, so why is she still hanging out here?" Looking back to the only human in the house, Rosalie smirked. "What, one brother didn't want you, so you decided to bed another?"

"What have I done to you to incite so much anger?" Bella asked. Without waiting for a response, she turned to Esme. "I understand that you are protective of me, and I appreciate it." Growing up, Renee had a tendency to be more of a friend than a mother figure. "Honestly, but I will do things that you might not agree with…" she trailed off, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Jasper and I are not together. This afternoon was nothing more than a…a moment between friends."

Emmett snorted. "Friends, huh? Too bad you weren't my friend when I was human."

Rosalie wasted no time in smacking him across his chest.

"I needed comfort and I found it in Jasper," Bella admitted. "Do I love him? Absolutely. Am I in love with him? No, and I think I can safely assume that he doesn't feel that way for me either." Perhaps under different circumstances, something more could develop between herself and Jasper, but they weren't different.

She was still hung up on Edward, and Bella was sure she would be for a while yet. Not only was he her first love, they shared an intense love. As for Jasper, she didn't know the specifics, but she could only guess that his relationship was just as strong with Alice. Neither of them was in the position to move on, at least not to a successful love.

Discretely looking between Jasper and Bella, Carlisle knew they would get nowhere further. Bella seemed so sure of herself and Jasper seemed to have the same mind. If they continued on with the inquisition, he knew that it would do nothing but upset them. Aside from that, he needed to get Rosalie away from the situation. "It's been a long day. Why don't we retire and return to this another time?"

Rosalie shook her head. "So that's it? Bella whore's herself around and there's no lash back?"

"Rosalie!" "Hey!" Esme and Jasper reprimanded simultaneously.

Rosalie sighed. "Unbelievable!" She stomped her foot down and left the room.

Waiting until the others dispersed, Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to Bella and offered a small smile. "Thanks for that."

She returned the grin. "I meant what I said. I will never forget my day."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, after the conversation today, I wouldn't either."

"That too," she nodded. "Look, we did nothing wrong, despite what they might think." She didn't want him feeling guilty about what happened. He certainly didn't take advantage of her. "Look, I should probably get going. Charlie will be home soon and I need to get dinner ready."

Jasper followed her to the front room and watched as she grabbed her things. "So that's it? You're just gonna leave me here?" He asked, not looking forward to things that would no doubt be said without Bella in the house.

"Pretty much," she laughed. Leaning over, Bella placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for today."

Unable to find the right words to offer, Jasper nodded. He let her out of the house, lingering at the front door. When Bella pulled away from the house he let out a sigh and shut the door. "Yes, Emmett?" He asked, knowing that his brother would be there waiting for answers.

"Dude…" With that one word, all questions and comments were conveyed through it.

Upstairs a bedroom door opened. "That's it, Emmett McCarty! No sex for a month! Ugh!"


End file.
